It is often desired to extend a coaxial cable of an antenna. To do so requires a coaxial extension cord which provides a remote electrical connection to the center conductor of the antenna cable or lead, which is isolated from another electrical connection to the shielding layer or sheath of the antenna lead. The connector is required to be low in cost and waterproof and of relatively small size for use in automobile radio applications. The splice according to the present invention is also useful for any application which requires a low cost coaxial extension cord, such as, for extending a coaxial instrument lead to connect with remote equipment.
According to the invention the splice includes a pair of intermatable connector bodies which are hermaphroditic, of compact size and relatively low in cost. Each connector body includes an outer metal shell which is secured by crimping to the outer conductive sheath of a coaxial cable. The shell encircles and contains thereby a dielectric insert provided with a coaxial bore therethrough. Internally of the bore is mounted a sleeve form metal receptacle having a split barrel section projecting outwardly of the dielectric insert. The coaxial cable is trimmed to expose a length of center conductor which projects through and along the interior of the receptacle and into the split barrel which is secured by crimping to the center conductor. Each split barrel section is matably received in a receptacle of the other connector body. Additionally, when the connector bodies are intermated, each metal shell includes a projecting tongue which matingly registers within an outer receptacle provided in the metal shell of the other connector body. To complete the assembly a separate plastic shell is received over the intermated connector bodies to provide a waterproof cover.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low cost, small size, quick disconnect splice for coaxial cables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick disconnect splice for coaxial cables in the form of two identical intermatable connector bodies each having an outer metal shell providing an outer receptacle for matingly receiving a portion of the other connector body, each connector further including a center contact which is joined to a coaxial cable center conductor and which matingly receives at least a portion of the other center contact when the connector bodies are intermated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.